Promises Broken Like Bones
by griifet
Summary: Chapter One It's been three years since Jean lost Marco and he still hasn't gotten over it. Suddenly a new peace full titan emerges who is similar to Marco. Find out more of the upcoming romance by reading. /Hurr yes marco will be a titan shifter hurr/ Rated T to be safe, there may be a little lemon in later chapters


Promises Broken Like Bones

Chapter One

_|Chapter one will be a bit shorter than other chapters.|_

It's been three years since then. Since the day Jean lost him. Marco.. Today was that day...The wind whipped his bangs into his face. Jean ignored them as he stood on a roof. The small group had been on a small mission to wipe out a few titans near the walls. Jean didn't see the point. Probably just another exercise so the people'll think the military was actually defending humanity and not sitting around getting drunk, like most people were.

"Jean! Focus! Fifteen meter titan coming our way!" Connie shouted at Jean. Jean jumped to attention and started for the titan. Using his maneuvering gear he whipped around it, taking out it's nape. It fell and a few other smaller titans started to gather. Jean shouted to the others "Several six meter titans over here!". Eren, in his titan form, was dealing with them but they started to overpower him. Reiner and Bertholdt took care of two, Connie took out the third one, and Sasha finished the last.

Jean couldn't get his mind off Marco. His freckled little jesus. He saw him in the clouds, rays of sun, anything warm and welcoming. He saw him in the birds that flew without a care. He saw him in the children who played in the streets. He couldn't get emotional here. '_He's gone, just let go!' _He yelled at himself consciously. But he couldn't. He loved him. He hadn't even told Marco that.

"Hey everybody, thats all the titans in this area. Let's head back to headquarters." Sasha said the group. Mikasa went to get Eren as he continued to rampage, looking for more titans to squash. Jean mobilized his maneuvering gear and lagged a bit behind.

They reached headquarters around noon. There was a crowd in the training yard. Commander Erwin, Levi, and Hanji, all stood on a small podium. The group merged in with the others. Erwin cleared his throat, beginning to speak.

"Attention!" he hollered, his voice echoing in the eerie silence. He searched the crowd with his hawk like eyes. Convinced everyone was paying attention he continued. "A titan has broken out of the underground testing laboratory. We have a few clues of where it is.".

Concerned and panicked murmurs and cries bursted out from the crowd. "Silence!" Levi yelled. His voice boomed, not fitting his small body. Erwin nodded to him approval then continued.

"It is in Wall Maria, where the underground laboratory is. This is no normal titan! It has been tested on, there for has become a hybrid. It's abilities are as following.". He nodded to Hanji, queuing her to list them.

Hanji took her stand. "My research on this titan has uncovered the ability to stop a threat in it's tracks. Further research would have been needed to discover just how it does this. All we know is that you do not, I repeat, do not, look it in the eyes. By doing this your body freezes up. It has not been hostile to anyone or researches. Do not kill it, we have traps set throughout the area it lies within. We need soldiers to herd into these traps.". She finished speaking.

Erwin took his stand again "There will be three squads. One led by me, Levi, and Hanji. The following soldiers will be under theses ranks…".

Jean tuned out Erwin until heard his name shouted out under Hanji's squad. Great, he now he gets to get bossed around by the crazy scientist who practically orgasms at the sight of a titan.

The squads gathered and headed for the walls. Once they arrived Hanji spoke to her squad which, consisted of Jean, Sasha, Krista, Bertoldt, and another young cadet. " Now, the titan is capable of small speech, but try not to chat. Alright now then, don't look it in the eye or you'll freeze up like a popsicle! But don't worry it isn't hostile unless provoked so keep your hands and feet to yourself kiddos and you should probably live!" she smiled psychotically and mobilized her gear, heading into Wall Maria. The others followed close behind.

They whipped around buildings, taking breaks here and there. Jean wiped perspiration from his forehead, the sun was beating down that day. "Jesus, when are we gonna find that titan?" Connie whined. Jean snapped at him "Oh shut it, we don't need your whining this heat. Everyone's stressed as it is…". Sasha was eating something while chatting with Krista. The new cadet was trying to make conversation with Bertoldt and failing.

Jean sat there alone, daydreaming of Marco. There was a slight smile on his face as he recalled memories with Marco. Telling secrets, playing pranks, or just hanging out. Jean missed all of it. He thought of all of Marco's freckles and his cute dimples when he smiled. Jean glanced around to make sure no one saw the blush in cheeks.

"Horse face! We're going now!" Sasha shouted. Jean was about to spit something cruel out but held his tongue.

Hanji noticed the titan first and signaled this by squealing. It was a bit over fifteen meters. Jean noticed something strange about it's features. It had a familiar build, the hair on it's head was black, short and parted in the middle. It's face was extremely similar to… _No… No way. Marco? He's gone, Jean! Snap out of it…" _He paused "_But, Marco…."_ He closed his eyes, thinking of Marco's smile. Jean smiled himself. He snapped back to attention.

Jean landed right next the titan, up on a roof. It turned and stared at him. He thought to himself "_Don't make eye contact-"_ as he blinked the titan caught his eye. He stared at it frozen. Not from it's ability. This wasn't it. Tears started down Jean's face just from the thought.

"Marco?"

The titan gave somewhat of a smile on it's freckled face.


End file.
